You're My Spark
by wolfpurpledinosaur
Summary: Sweat rolled down the back of his neck... This is it, the day that he asks Nya the big question. Will she say yes?


**Hey guys, this has nothing to do with my other story. I decided to make this one shot. Enjoy **

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago. The Overlord was defeated for yet the second time. Well the peacefulness was short-lived to the sound of a clank. The ninja were training at Sensei Wu's Academy, in the court yard. Kai, the fire ninja, was fighting sword-to-sword with Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master. Lets say that Kai was "letting" win. Cole, the earth ninja, was practicing with a bow staff. Zane, the ice ninja, was meditating on the far side of the court yard to avoid getting trampled over by his there is one no where to be found; Jay, the lighting ninja.

"Haha, victory for the green ninja" Lloyd shouted. Kai's sword was on the ground and the owner of the sword looked mad, no, angry. "Yeah, haha" Kai retorted sarcastically. " I let you win kid, I'm a master swordsman"

"Well it looks like there is a new swordsman in town, and he's not settling for number two" Kai's face turned red with anger, matching his red suit. But before he could make a comment, Zane cut in.

"Brothers I believe we are missing someone" They each did a head count in their head before all four of them said, "Jay" They dashed to his room. When they opened the door they found the inventer hunched over his work desk.

"Brother, are you alright?" Zane asked. "Why aren't you training?" The blue ninja turned around to face his brothers.

"Oh, hey guys, how's it going" he asked, pushing what he was holding behind his back so they cannot see it. This didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

"Whatcha got there, Jay?" Kai questioned When he asked, Jay stiffened, he looked behind his back to see if what ever he had was still there, it was. He looked back at his brothers; sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

"Um...nothing that you should be concerned about" he responded, nervously. After a minute of staring at Jay they decided to go back to training. When they left Jay let out a sigh and turn back to his work desk. He took out what he had behind his back. It was a tiny violet box, he opened it to reveal a ring, it had a gem in the middle, the gem was red. And engraved on it was " You're My Spark"

He put the ring back into its case and pushed it into his jacket pocket. How am I suppose to ask her. He thought to himself. Then he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jay? It's me." He heard from the other side of the door. Nya. He fixed his hair that was messed up from him pulling on it in frustration. Jay walked up to the door, his hands sweating, he rubbed the palms of his hands on his pants and continued toward the door. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door to reveal the most amazing girl in his perspective.

"Hey Jay" she started when the door was opened fully. "Kai said that you were acting weird. Is everything okay?" He stared at her for a good minute before answering.

"Yeah, um, everything is fine N-Nya" he said in a nervous tone.

"Jay you can tell me anything." She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his cheek. He felt a spark on his shoulder where her hand is. And another where her hand was on his cheek.

"I'm fine Nya, really, I happy that you care, but I'm fine" Her hand moved from his cheek to rest on his other shoulder.

"Okay, if you need anything you know where to find me" She removed her hands from his shoulder and turned to walk out the door, but Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"There is something you can do for me" He put her hands back on his shoulders.

"And what is that?" She smiled and moved her hands around his neck.

"You can agree to go on a date with me tonight, besides Cole is cooking tonight, so we get to go out and avoid dying" he grinned.

"You have all this figured out?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded proudly. "Okay, seven o' clock?" She asked. He nodded again, Nya planted a kiss on his cheek, which she had to stand on her tiptoes because he had grown since they first met; she was only two inches above his shoulders. Then she turned around and walked out. Once she was gone, he asked himself, "No how am I going to get this past her brother"

Jay walked toward the dinning room; the guys weren't training so he guessed they were there. He could here the bickering of his brothers. The sounds of laughter could be heard a mile away. Even though the laughter was loud; Jay's feet seemed to echo with every step. Once he reached the door to the dinning room, he hesitated before walking in. He reached into his pocket and grasped the little box, he released it and grabbed the door knob. The door opened with a squeak, catching the attention of the three ninja at the table.

The aroma of who knows what filled his nostrils, making him gag. It smelled like something crawled under the table and died. He covered his nose with his right hand to try and prevent the smell from entering his nose.

"What is that smell?" Jay asked still covering his nose.

"Apparently lunch" Kai responded. Jay looked toward the table that was placed in the middle of the room. Kai and Lloyd had their hands over their nose too, Zane sat across from then looking not at all dazed by the smell. _I_ _guess he turned his sense of smell_ _switch off_, Jay thought.

"I thought Cole was cooking dinner"

"He is, he also volunteer to cook us a 'spectacular' lunch " Lloyd answered, using his hands to make quotation marks when he said spectacular. Kai and Zane suppressed a laugh. Jay let a laugh escaped his mouth. Cole bursted through the door to the kitchen, holding a pot in his hand. He placed it on the middle of the table and took the lid off. That didn't help the smell, it just made it worst. Jay, Lloyd, and Kai used both hands to cover their nose. It's was Cole's 'famous' chili.

"Cole what is in that?" Kai asked through his gagging. " Beans, onions, chili sauce, peppers, and some of my own special ingredients," Cole replied. " So who wants some" He grabbed a big spoon and scooped some out of the pot.

"Um...I have to go train" Kai dashed out the room.

"Lloyd?"

"I have to go feed my...unicorn" Lloyd quickly followed Kai.

"Zane?"

"Thank you, Cole, but I'm not hungry" Zane also walked out of the room, but Jay looked out the open door, and saw him start to run once he thought he was out of Cole's sight. Not wanting to hurt his turned back around and found Cole staring at him.

"Would you like some Jay?" Sweat started to roll down the back of his neck again. _I_ _don't want to_ _hurt his feeling, but I also want to live to see tomorrow_, Jay thought.

" No thank you Cole" he started, " I already ate" Jay lied. He heard Cole scoff.

"More for me" He brought the spoon to his mouth and slurped it all into his mouth. Jay watched in awe, Cole didn't throw up at the taste of his cooking. He decided not to question it and half walked, half ran out the dining room. Now his steps were echoing even louder now, without the laughter. He flinched at the sound, but he continued to walked toward the court yard, where Kai said he would be training. Not knowing if he meant it or just trying to escape Cole's chili. His question was answered when he heard Kai talking to himself. He tends to do that when he is angry. Most of the time they are death threats. Like when he found out that Jay and Nya were dating, without notifying him.

Jay fumbled out of the doorway that separated the court yard and the inside of the monastery. He found Kai practicing with a sword, the red ninja was using a practice dummy as a target. And he was beating the crap out of the dummy. There was slash marks all over it. _Crap, he's angry_. Jay gulped, using what ever courage he had left, and walked toward the red ninja. Kai didn't seem to notice his appearance; he was too focused on the dummy. Not wanting to startle him; but he also didn't want to become like the dummy. He called out his name.

"Kai" The red ninja turned his head toward the lighting welder. He didn't seem angry, but the marks left on the dummy said other wise.

"Hey Jay, haha, that rhymed" Kai joked, continuing to laugh. _Thank God he's not_ _angry at me_. Jay also laughed along with Kai; even though it wasn't that funny to him, he wanted to get on the fire ninja's good side.

"So what can I do for you?" Kai asked.

"Well, you see Kai...when people date for a while...and they really, really, really like each other...they...listen what I'm trying to say..." He trailed off. Kai looked confused for a second, then a smile was replaced. As if he knew where he was going. And he laughed.

"Yes you can marry my sister" Jay didn't seem to process Kai's words, he kept blabbering about some random thinks. Then he processed what Kai had said and he stopped blabbering. He looked at the red ninja in confusion.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I trust that you'll take care of my sister and be there for her, I give you my blessing" Kai smiled at his future brother-in-law.

"Really?"

"Don't make me regret it, Jay" He gave Jay a stern look that said, 'Break my sisters heart and I'll break you.' He quickly nodded, the lighting welder ran do to his room, once he reached his room he let out a sigh of relieve. Now I just got to plan the perfect date ever. He pondered for what seemed like hours. Which was hours. An idea hit him, making him smile, he jogged out of his room and down the hall towards the end of the hall. He stopped in front the door at the end of the hall, he knocked twice. The sound of footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The door opened to find the white ninja, known as Zane.

"Hello brother" Zane smiled. Jay returned the smile.

"Zane I have a huge favor to ask you to do" Jay said, rushing.

"And what would that be?" Jay told him his plan and everything that he could do. Zane agreed to help. Zane walked out of his room and down the hall. Jay dashed toward his room. He looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. The time read 6:32. _Okay, so I got twenty minutes to get freshen up and the rest of the time to get dressed_. He quickly jumped into the shower. And washed his hair. After he was done. He picked out an outfit. He settled on black pants, a blue collared shirt with a black tie, blue Vans, and a black jacket over the shirt. Jay quickly used gel and styled his hair. He brushed his teeth and gargled mouth wash. Making sure that his breath smelled good. He once again looked at the that read 6:59. Perfect timing. Jay grabbed his wallet and the violet box. He slipped his wallet into his back pocket; the violet box went into his jacket pocket.

Jay opened the door and walked down the hallway and out the door that led to the court yard, where he and Nya would meet. He heard footsteps coming from outside the monasteries gates. Zane appeared, smiling.

"Everything is in place" Zane said. It just so appends that the monastery is near a park. And he also got him to make a picnic for him and Nya.

"Great" Jay smiled. Zane grasped his shoulder.

"Good luck brother"

Jay paced around in a straight line, Nya wasn't there. _She still must be getting ready_.

"You look dashing" He heard from behind him. Turning around, he held his breath at the sight. She was wearing red dress that went right above her knees and her hair was slightly curled at the end. She also had a necklace that Jay given to her on their two year anniversary. It had a red ruby in the middle, matching the ring.

"Not as stunning as you" Jay commented throw his signature smile her way, making Nya blush almost matching her brothers ninja suit. Nya walked over to Jay, and grabbed his hand.

"Shall we go then?" She asked. Nya didn't get a response. He was too busy starting at her. So, she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Jay?"

"Uh, what" He snapped out of his phase, blushing. "Sorry, it just you look amazing in that dress." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you" She continued to blush under his gaze. "Shall we go now?" Nya repeated. He nodded, and grasped her hand firmly yet not hurting her hand. Jay led her to the area where their picnic laid. However Jay stopped before it came into view.

"Is there something wrong, Jay" She asked.

"No, it's just that it's a surprise and I need you to close your eyes" She rolled her eyes in a playful manner, and closes her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and walked backwards, leading her to the blanket, which now came into view. However she couldn't see, due to Jay's wish of it being a surprise. Jay kept looking behind him so he wouldn't trip over something and fall. Then he would look back at his future fiancé; if she said yes. Which he was hundred percent positive that she would say yes. However a feeling was in the pit of his stomach that she would say no, or laugh at him and run off with Cole or something. He felt a cringe of jealousy at the thought of Nya and Cole. Even though Cole said not too long ago during the second time the Overlord attacked, that she was like a sister to him, he still thought that he would swoop in and take her away from him. Though he set that thought aside. Tonight wasn't about Cole, it was the night where he finally got the guts to ask Nya to marry him.

He looked behind him once more and saw the big oak tree, which underneath was a blanket and a basket. The oak tree itself was magical, it's branched spread out far, and the height of it was a regular size. However it's trunk was bigger than any tree Jay has seen. The branches also curved up and down making it seem even more magical. Zane knows how to plan a date. _I think I'll set up a date for him and Pixel_. _Robot love_. He smiled at the thought, he never thought that Zane would find true love before Cole or Kai did. But they will find true love one day, it may not be today or tomorrow, but they'll find it. When they weren't finally at their destination, Jay stepped behind Nya and grabbed her hands to keep her steady.

"Open your eyes" He whispered to her. She slowly open her eyes and gasped at the sight.

"Oh Jay it's beautiful" She held onto his arms, then turned around and gave a Jay a hug. Her arms went around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, protecting her from the dangers that would even dare come near her. Even though he wasn't a strong as Cole or Lloyd, or smart like Zane, or determined like Kai. However he was agile, and fast; just like lighting. He was a little strong, not burly or barbaric.

"Shall we eat?" He asked motioning to the picnic that laid before them. She nodded, they sat down on the blanket. Jay opened the basket, inside were a flora of fruits and two sandwiches. There were also chocolate covered strawberries. Jay grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, she squeezed his hand back. They slowly began to eat, savoring every bite. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling a little.

"So did Zane make all this, because you're not a good of a cook to make all this." He scratched the back of his neck.

" I had a little help"

"A little? "She joked, continuing to giggle. He laughed along with her.

"Okay, Zane did all this, with the picnic and the food."

"That was sweet of him"

"Yeah we should set him and Pixel up on a date" She nodded in agreement. They continued to eat, still holding hands. When they were finished, they laid back on the blanket and looked at the stars through the branches of the tree. _This is it_. He thought, _It's now or never_. He sat up and Nya did the same.

"What's wrong Jay? You seem edgy" She asked squeezing his hand again.

"Nya I love you with all my heart. And I would never life with myself if you got hurt. But we've been dating for two and a half years now. I want us to be together forever" He got down on one knee.

"Jay" She felt tears welding up in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Nya, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. She was silent, then she nodded, she got down on her knees so she was his height.

"Yes, Jay, I'll marry you" She throw her arms around Jay, he lost his balance so they fell over, with her on top of him. They stared into each others eyes, then they both leaned in and kissed for a minute before pulling away. He slipped the ring onto her finger. The love birds cuddled under the big oak tree. Looking up at the stars, then a flash of light danced across the night sky.

"Look, Jay, a shooting star. Make a wish."

"It's already came true" He whispered. She looked at him and snuggled closer to her fiancée.

**THE END. I know some of y'all might be confused about something's. Most of y'all probably haven't seen the new season and is like COLE AND NYA WHAT?! Don't worry that was my reaction too. Also in my story "You're A Good Guy?" The ninja live on The Bounty. And in this story they life at the Sensei Wu Academy well I decide to change it because it will be easier to go along with the story line that I'm planning to do. So whatcha think? I might evolve this into a two shot depending on if I get ideas of a wedding. Besides my eldest sister is getting married so that's how I came up with this. Even though she was proposed to while the guy was driving, but I'm a sucker for romance. So have any of y'all seen episode 29. SPOILER ALERT... When Jay tackled Cole I started busting out laughing and was yelling "TEAM JAY" and " GET EM JAY DEFEND FOR LOVE" and my mom was like "are you eleven or something" I was like "yes, yes I am" Then she said that I shouldn't be watching a kids show. Even though its pure AWESOMENESS! AM I RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS OF OUR LOVELY FANDOM. Then when Garmadon fell into the ocean in episode 30 I was like " NO GARMADON " *cries in room* I told my friend and she was like "get it together girl, it's not real" "... I will find you" WPD is signing off for not the last time.**


End file.
